


whatever she wants is what i need

by who_won_the_race_back_home



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Light Dom/sub, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Male Character, boot licking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-21 22:52:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17651348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/who_won_the_race_back_home/pseuds/who_won_the_race_back_home
Summary: “Now what to do with you then–” Amaya said, picking up her fallen knife and brandishing it with a flourish, its point dangerously close to Nate’s nose. “–to make sure you learn your lesson?”There was a playfulness in her eyes, like a cat toying with captured prey before striking a killing blow. Nate kept himself pressed back against the wall, eyes trained firmly on the blade in his face.“On your knees,” Amaya commanded, sheathing the knife.





	whatever she wants is what i need

**Author's Note:**

> Title from [Murder By Death's "Fuego."](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vq8w0_bKbgY)

“My quarters. Now,” Amaya whispered sternly into Nate’s ear, brushing past him on her way off the bridge.

The team had just returned from another trip to the 1700’s Caribbean to tie up some of the messier loose ends they had left after the debacle with the Earth totem. Or at least, that was the excuse. Mostly, everyone just needed a tiny break after Ray’s kidnapping and wanted to drink and play pirates for a little while.

Amaya barely contained her joy at the prospect of slipping the Dread Pirate Jiwe outfit on again, and before they left, she had asked Nate if he wanted to have a little fun when they returned. Not that he generally said no to anything Amaya asked, but he had never agreed to something more quickly. 

Watching her swagger around the pirate outpost, striking fear and respect into the hearts of the sailors in port was hot as hell. It was all Nate could do to try and not keep his eyes glued to her the whole mission. And he wasn’t subtle, if the smack to the back of the head and order to “keep it in your pants, Nate” from Sara was any clue. But it was more than worth it. Every so often Amaya would look over at him with a cocky grin and a hunger in her eyes that struck a little fear into his heart as well, enough to keep it racing and his throat a little tight, anticipating when they got back on the ship.

After what felt like an eon of a debrief, Amaya gave her command, the back of her hand moving quickly over the front of his trousers, _checking._ Checking to make sure he had packed and was ready for her. The cock was strapped down to his thigh, awkward and uncomfortable, but luckily pirate breeches were loose and forgiving.

As he watched Amaya strut down the hall, he gave himself a moment to collect himself and breathe. When he opened his eyes, it was to Sara giving him a tired glare.

“Not on the bridge. Please,” she said. “For the love of god.”

Without a word, he scurried out to find Amaya.

The door to her room was open and Nate found her sprawled in a chair sipping her namesake rum straight from the bottle. If drinking a bottle of rum with your face on it wasn’t a power move, Nate wasn’t sure what was.

“You wanted to see me captain,” he said, tentatively.

Amaya didn’t answer right away, just continued to drink and study him up and down. Nate stood in his best attempt at an at-ease, looking anywhere but at her. Not that it mattered. He could feel her gaze as if it was burning holes through his body, focused like a laser on him. In one swift movement, almost too fast to be human, despite her missing totem, her knife was brandished, the dull back edge pressed against his stomach as Amaya looked up, trying to meet his averted eyes.

“I don’t take well to sailors who slack off on the job,” she said sternly in her British accent. “And I have eyes everywhere.”

“I don’t know wha–“ Nate began, before being cut off by Amaya’s forearm pressed against his throat. Backing him up against the far wall of her bunk, the knife was discarded, clanging against the floor.

“This is not an argument. There is no trial. I’m judge, jury and executioner.” She emphasized her point by pressing forward just a bit harder. The pressure wasn’t enough to cut off Nate’s air supply fully, but it felt just on the side of dangerous, making a pulse of panic run straight to his cock, which rubbed uncomfortably against the base of the strap-on.

“Do you yield, seaman?” she asked, just the hint of a low growl in her voice. It was really a testament to how hot he found this that he didn’t even crack a smile at “seaman.”

“Yes,” he quickly groaned, trying to rut against her thigh to get any friction where he needed it most. Amaya pressed in more, unsatisfied with his answer. “Yes, captain,” he managed to get out.

Amaya smiled devilishly as she let off the pressure from Nate’s neck, stepping back enough to make the bucking of his hips useless as well. Even though she hadn’t really been choking him, he took a deep breath, slouching against the wall.

“Now what to do with you then–” Amaya said, picking up her fallen knife and brandishing it with a flourish, its point dangerously close to Nate’s nose. “–to make sure you learn your lesson?”

There was a playfulness in her eyes, like a cat toying with captured prey before striking a killing blow. Nate kept himself pressed back against the wall, eyes trained firmly on the blade in his face.

“On your knees,” Amaya commanded, sheathing the knife.

The ridges of the ship’s steel floors made Nate’s knees ache. Reflexively, he put his hands behind his back, even though Amaya hadn’t told him to. He didn’t know for sure what she was going to ask of him, but he assumed she would want his hands out of the way. Amaya hummed in approval, running a hand gently through his hair a few times before suddenly grabbing and tugging his head to look up at her.

“Looks like my boots need a bit of a shine. What do you think?” Amaya said, pushing his head down towards the floor and her knee high black boots.

At some point between the end of the mission and her bedroom, Amaya had obtained a clean pair of boots, or at least ones that weren’t covered in 18th century grime. Even with Gideon’s medical miracles, neither one of them wanted to risk Nate contracting whatever sort of diseases were around then.

But Nate nodded quickly. “I trust your judgement captain, though they’re in much better shape than mine.”

That got him a chuckle, quick and dry.

“While I won’t say no to flattery, it will not get you out of this, sailor,” she said, pushing his head further down towards the leather upper of her boot. “I checked our stores and it seems like we are all out of polish.” The grip on his hair let up. “Your pretty little mouth will have to do.”

Nate hesitated a moment. This was new, but not unwelcome. There was pretty much nothing Amaya asked of him that he wouldn’t do, and the prospect of licking her boots was stirring something unexpected low in his belly. He groaned softly and pressed his thighs together, trying to give himself some relief

“Problem?” Amaya asked, tipping his chin up with her toe. Her tone was curt, but he could hear her intent, checking in.

He looked up to meet her eyes for the first time, seeing the desire there, knowing this was doing as much for her as it was for him. “No, captain,” he said, and began eagerly working his tongue over her boot.

The leather was smooth and tasted like how a new car smelled, a side effect of being fabricator generated, but it wasn’t entirely terrible. Even if it was, the throbbing of his cock against silicone would have been enough to distract him anyways. It didn’t take long for his jaw to begin aching, and though Amaya hadn’t given him permission to stop, he raised his head up anyways, trying to give his tired tongue a rest.

“You think you’re done then? Let’s have a look.” She twisted her foot around in the light, trying and failing to catch a shine, then hummed and clicked her tongue disapprovingly. “Well that won’t do.”

Pulling a chair in front of where Nate knelt, Amaya propped her foot up and grabbed him hard by the hair again, positioning him right by her boot’s toe cap.

“Again. As if the queen herself was coming to inspect.”

This time, she held firm, tugging and pulling his head to move where she wanted, holding him down to force his focus on one spot at a time, ignoring his panting and groans of effort. As Nate worked his tongue, he tried in vain to rock against himself, but it only served to frustrate him more, relief still out of reach. After several minutes of his cleaning, Amaya released him, examining his work.

“Much better,” she said, almost impressed. “Now, lets see if you can get the other right without my help.”

She put her other foot up on the chair and waited. This time he didn’t hesitate, and enthusiastically began cleaning, spending long moments working over every part of her boot, eventually working his way up to the top lace. It was perhaps a little less precise than when Amaya guided him, but as he reached near her knee, he felt the slightest twitch of movement in Amaya’s leg, the only slip of a tell he was likely to get from her of her pleasure. Even though Nate knew, he really knew that this did it for Amaya, getting confirmation while she bossing him around was still a great feeling. He allowed himself a a bold moment to nuzzle further up against her inseam, but Amaya immediately pushed him away.

“Well, you must think you’re done.”

He leaned further back, waiting for Amaya’s assessment of his work. She looked at her boot carefully, then down to Nate’s face of anticipation.

“Well done. Might be able to forego buying more polish at all if you keep doing this good a job. Maybe you could start cleaning everyone’s boots if you keep mine looking this nice,” Amaya said, grabbing him by the chin and running a thumb over his lips. “Wouldn’t that be a good job for you.”

“Aye aye, captain.” Nate’s eyes were eager, obedient, and Amaya rewarded him with a fond pat on the cheek, letting him go and pushing the chair back out of the way.

“Don’t think you’re getting off that easy, though,” she said, shoving him over with her heel. “I have more work for you. A lazy sailor still needs to learn a lesson.”

Grabbing Nate by the collar, Amaya urged him off the ground and tugged him towards the bed, but stopped herself short of shoving him onto it.

“Well, well, speaking of getting off easy.”

The piece of elastic that had been holding the strap-on to his thigh had come loose, and his hard-on was not subtle, even in ridiculous pirate pants.

“Bein’ on your knees get you excited? I’m sure there’s a fair number on this crew hard up enough they’d take your services, that mouth doing such good work and all.” Amaya laughed, her fingers having found their way back to Nate’s lips. Without warning, she stuck two in. A muffled noise came from the back of his throat, but he managed not to gag and quickly started sucking, moving his tongue over them.

“So eager. I’d love to watch you on your knees, hard because you’re having every sailor on this ship’s cock,” she said, seemingly unfazed by his ministrations. With a wet pop, she pulled her fingers out, wiping the saliva on his shirt sleeve. “But we’ll have to save that for later.”

Tugging him again by his collar, she maneuvered Nate onto her bed. A second of rummaging underneath produced a leather cuff attached to the bedpost, and Nate breathed deep in anticipation. Quickly, she found the other and both of his wrists were bound, leaving him spread open and waiting.

The cuffs were tight enough that Nate could feel Amaya’s control without her even needing to touch him. He gave an experimental tug, and only managed a couple inches before he met resistance. Amaya tapped his cheek with an open palm, threatening a slap.

“No use fighting, seaman. And you know the consequences if you do,” she said as Nate squirmed under her touch, trying to control the flex of his hips and failing as he bucked ever so slightly into the air.

Amaya removed her hat, brushing it off and gently placing it on her desk. Next came the coat, folded carefully and slung across the back of a chair. She was being deliberate, making the wait agonizing, giving Nate a quick glance at each move, just to check on him, a small character break that made him love her just a little more.

But she quickly slipped back into being the Dread Pirate, cutting a handsome figure in shirtsleeves and rough breeches, the buttons of the leather vest that had been hidden by her coat already halfway undone. Nate groaned and fought his instinct to tug at his restraints. Amaya swaggered over to the bed, moving slowly and deliberately, wringing every moment of waiting she could from him. Never breaking eye contact, she quickly opened his pants to grasp his cock and pressed hard, driving it down against him, relief and agony in equal measure. She quickly found a rhythm, stroking, the base moving against him enough to feel the beginnings of something building. Just as soon as he began to subtly move his hips with her hand, she stopped, grabbing him forcefully by the chin to look at her.

“Did I say you could move? You know the rules.”

Nate nodded his head sharply once and tried to relax his body to fight the urge he knew was coming. Amaya stroked him again, slower, with more pressure against his cock. It took all of Nate’s will power to stop himself from bucking against it. His thigh muscles twitched with the effort, which Amaya thankfully ignored.

After a few moments of his stillness, she stopped, and Nate let out the breath he had been holding, sinking his body further into the mattress. Amaya gave him a brief smile.

“Good boy.”

He was throbbing against the base of the strap on, an ache so deep that it felt like it would only take the slightest touch to make him come. She knew that.

Amaya moved to the chair by her desk and slowly removed her boots, taking her time to carefully undo the lacing, while Nate strained at an awkward angle to watch her. The anticipation was agonizing. As she swaggered back over to the bed, she flung her vest behind her and pulled at the tie of her breeches, making them sink low around her hips. By the time she was back at his side, she had stepped out of them, and all Nate wanted was to slide a hand under her loose shirt to find skin, but instead he flexed his grip, trying to control the impulse to show his want.

“Lets put this to good use then, yeah? Would be a shame to let it go to waste,” Amaya said, giving the strap on a few more strokes, keeping him hard. “And I think it’s a great way to put you to work.”

The bed sank with Amaya’s weight as she climbed on to straddle his thighs. Reaching over him, she rummaged through her bedside table to grab lube and stroked him again to get him ready for her.

“Don’t move.” Her tone was deadly serious.

She didn’t wait for a response before sinking down onto him. Even in character it was hard for Amaya to hide how much she enjoyed being fucked like this, it was in the rhythm of her body and the way she moved against him, a little eager and wanting in the little noises she made every so often as she moved down onto his cock. But the Dread Pirate was much quieter than Amaya, trying to make sure that Nate knew he was being used.

“Still thinking about getting the first mate’s dick in your mouth?” Amaya said, a little breathless, only slowing her rhythm slightly. “That how you’re staying so hard for me?”

Nate breathed through his arousal, letting out only a small moan while Amaya became more deliberate in her movements, nearly taking herself off him before ever so slowly filling herself up again.It took every ounce of will Nate had to keep himself from rocking up to meet her, knowing that if he did, his worst punishment would be her stopping, and he couldn’t bear it.

It only took a few more minutes before Nate could tell Amaya was getting close. Her body was looser, something closer to his Amaya and not the Dread Pirate as small sighs fell out of her mouth. Suddenly, she stopped herself, sliding off of Nate’s cock to rest on his stomach. He felt the wet warmth of her cunt against him, heard her take a few deep breaths to get back into character. It took only a moment for her to crack her sly, roguish grin at him.

“Lets see what your mouth can really do sailor,” she said before maneuvering her way up to the head of the bed to straddle his face.

Suddenly his mouth was on her, eager to taste. She was hot, her cunt open and wanting in a way the Dread Pirate decidedly wasn’t. He alternated his tongue between slowly fucking her and broad strokes against her clit, and it didn’t take long for Amaya to begin bucking against his mouth in earnest. At that he sucked on her, tongue pressing firm. He wished he could grab at her thighs and flexed his wrists hard against his restraints. Amaya chided him with a cluck of her tongue and sunk further onto his face. It became almost impossible to breathe as she enveloped him, but Nate continued to work, finally teasing out the telltale shake in her thighs that she was just about gone.

The stutter of Amaya’s hips as she came broke her out of character completely, with a gush against Nate’s chin and a loud, high cry. His tongue carried her through her orgasm, slowing as her body calmed and breathing began to return to normal. She slumped back against his chest and finally Nate was able to take a deep breath, sputtering a bit as he quelled the burning in his lungs.

“Perhaps I should keep you chained up in here permanently,” Amaya said finally, sliding off Nate and the bed in one movement. “You’re certainly more useful to me tied up than above deck.”

She ran a thumb over his mouth, but otherwise left her slick to grow sticky on his chin. Nate flexed again against his restraints, antsy and aching for any relief, his cock throbbing with need. Amaya finally showed mercy and undid one of the cuffs.

“You did such a good job, sailor, I’ll let you finish yourself off,” she said.

Nate rushed to undo the straps of his harness, giving himself just enough room to maneuver his hand underneath to begin stroking his cock. He was hot and slick, and perhaps harder than he’d ever felt. It took almost no time for him to feel on the edge of his own orgasm. Pulling himself up by his still bound wrist, he finally found some leverage, pressing hard into his hand, the throbbing almost unbearable. With a couple quick thrusts of his hips he was coming hard and fast, curling up against himself, every muscle shaking and releasing, finally.

It took a couple minutes for his senses to return. Nate slumped back and stared at the ceiling, one hand sticky and wet against his thigh, the other still cuffed to the bed. There was a shuffle and the slam of a drawer, the scratch of period appropriate fabric ruffling against itself as Amaya changed out of her pirate shirt. It only took a minute until she padded over and undid the cuff on Nate’s still bound wrist. He dropped it unceremoniously against the bed, his shoulder sore in the best way, and gave Amaya a spaced, sleepy smile.

“Hey,” Amaya said, herself once again. She leaned over and kissed Nate softly, running a hand through his hair. “You did so good, Nathaniel. How are you feeling?”

“I’m awesome. That was–it was fun. You almost killed me making me wait, but–” The feeling was coming back to his extremities and he wiggled his fingers experimentally. “See? All good.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Nate gathered enough strength to launch himself up to peck quickly at Amaya’s lips before flopping inelegantly back down again. Her laugh was warm and it only made his grin wider.

She had brought over some non-pirate clothes and helped him unbutton his shirt and slide out of his harness and breeches. The flannel sweatpants and clean undershirt she brought over felt like the softest things he had worn in days. He found enough energy to kick the covers down Amaya’s bed and work his way underneath, tugging Amaya down to join him.

“You want to go shower before you get comfortable?” Amaya asked, nuzzling into his neck. “I can rub your shoulders. I think you’ve earned it. ”

“Nap first, then shower,” Nate said, kissing the top of her head. “Then pizza.”

“Okay, then pizza.” she said with a chuckle, tucking under his arm and into the crook of his shoulder. Nate was already half asleep before she had even settled.

“I love you, you goof,” she whispered, before drifting off against him. He mumbled an incoherent response and pulled her closer.

**Author's Note:**

> I am truly surprised and disappointed that there was no steelvixen Dread Pirate porn prior to this. But I am nothing if not a problem solver.
> 
> Come talk to me about Nate Heywood being the trans bottom representation that we deserve and need on [tumblr.](http://angrypedestrian.tumblr.com)


End file.
